The Oblivious Assassin and the Thief
by LeoTheQueen
Summary: Stealing Chocolate and breaking things is what Assassins do best when catching a thief. Please read the authors note since is related to my other stories. G!p


**A/N: PLEASE READ: This isn't a full story or anything, I just did not want to leave a half ass'ed chapter with an author's note on each story I have. I am still here and will be writing again. Honestly the only reason I do not write is that I am a huge gamer and I really don't have a desktop and or also I am very EASILY distracted. Gaming is mainly what I do but I find myself constantly looking for futanari stories and again, my zest for writing stories is that I just couldn't find ones that fit my liking a lot or I read all the good and entertaining ones. Anyways this authors note is long enough. The first story I will be updating soon is "The Lore" So thanks for hanging in there with me.**

 **Read the short little doohickie I have wrote or do not lol. Again I was just writing this to post the authors note.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 1.**

"You need to get laid." An airy voice chirped into the blonde's headpiece.

Quinn's lips formed a tight thin line as she continued to ignore the pestering "operator" as she followed her target through the scope of her Barrett M99. 'Tina', her precious baby and named after her fallen mate.

Shaking her head to rid of the dark thoughts that started to plague her mind she continued to aim directly for the head. The tall building giving Quinn an advantage as she stared down at live party on top of the penthouse in the busy city of New York. The hitman adjusted her rifle as the wind blew steady with her deep breaths.

"I'm just saying the touch of another-" The soft voice started once more.

Having enough Quinn finally snapped. "I don't need to have sex to do my job, unlike you." She bit out angrily, losing her patience.

Unaffected by the attitude the voice continued as if she did not hear her friend. "-woman would help you, especially since you failed the last mission." The voice turned smug, a soft chuckle ringing through Quinn's earpiece.

Quinn sighed heavily and winced a bit, pride still wounded in regards toward the thief who got away, her only failure in her lifetime career as a hitman. Thinking back Quinn murmured annoyed. "I told you before, she wasn't human."

"Yea and I am a unicorn who shits out rainbows. My next alias will be, 'Brittany the Unicorn, who shits out rainbows for the boys' and girls', I can see it now." The sarcastic voice chirped out airily through her head.

Choosing to stay quiet, Quinn continued to think about the beautiful thief who evaded her blade.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Flashback (One Month Ago)_

 _Already having her eyesight adjust to the dark, Quinn absentmindedly picked the dirt from her fingernails with her blade. She thought about the description the contract held, only gave a vague view about the thief. Beautiful, brown eyes and hair, armed and extremely dangerous. All she had was an address so she waited silently in the bathroom._

 _For a well-known thief, her penthouse was very spacious and had a homelike feel to it. Only showing her expensive taste by having an extraordinary stainless steel kitchen and a very nice master bedroom with an 80 inch wide screen television in the living room. Having Quinn wondering where all the priceless jewels were stored._

 _The person who wanted the brunette eliminated was upset for the woman having sticky fingers and stealing a priceless vase._

 _"An ugly vase." Quinn murmured, remembering that she spotted the vase and almost knocked it down by how hideous it looked, she shrugged. Who was she to judge, she got paid for killing people as quietly as possible._

 _The blonde let out a soft breath as she heard the door the door unlocking and click open before shutting once more._

 _The hitman waited a few moments, keeping her breaths quiet as soft music began to play throughout the penthouse._

 _Deciding to make her move when she heard the pots and pans clinging, the blonde crept softly into the bedroom, not even noticing the sudden silence in the kitchen just as she opened the door to the bedroom, she noticed the lights were off except for the soft blue glow from the stereo system._

 _"What the hell..?" Quinn whispered into the air, frowning she walked towards the music to shut it off. She paused for a moment and looked around, faintly noticing the outline of pans and bags on the counter top._

 _"You know for a hitman, or assassin, whatever you go by these days, you are very loud." A sensual low voice said from behind Quinn and into her ear._

 _Before the blonde could even turn or react her passport and silenced pistol was taken from her holster, leaving her with the hunting knife that was gripped into her hand._

 _Adrenaline rushing in her veins, Quinn pivoted quickly to face her target, only to slash thin air._

 _"Coward, show yourself." The blonde assassin growled out, she could feel her heart beating faster, her pulse quickly thrumming as her thumb slowly traced the knife grip in her hand._

 _A low purr sounded close by the blonde's ear, making her shudder. "Well if you insist."_

 _The next events seemed to happen in the blink of an eye, as the blonde turned once more to strike her target her wrist was caught in a soft grasp by a delicate hand._

 _Quinn's lips pressed into a thin line out of frustration, finally looking up into her captor's face she gazed into the most beautiful and ethereal glimmering amethyst catlike eyes._

 _The hitman used her other hand to block the knee going straight for her stomach, still being trapped in between the wall as the brunette knocked the hunting knife from her hand, making a clinging sound as it flew on the kitchen floor._

 _Gritting her teeth in frustration Quinn wrenched her hand free, using this moment to land a solid right hook. As before the woman easily blocked blow for blow with her hands, a lazy grin playing along her lips as if she was toying with the hitman._

 _Seeming to have enough of the blonde's advances the woman grabbed both of Quinn's wrists in an unbreakable grasp, pinning them above her head._

 _The blonde's breath caught in her throat as the sensual creature before her pressed against her body firmly, soft purrs emitting from her targets throat that seemed to lull the hitman into closing her eyes. The hitman felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest the way it pounded and responded to the woman in front of her._

 _"W-what_ _ **Are**_ _you?" Quinn whispered as she tilted her head, unaware that she was giving into the woman's perusal as the brunette nuzzled her neck._

 _The woman stiffened, the last thing Quinn remember is the scent of chocolate and apples clouding her sense as her head lulled back against the wall, she almost felt sluggish as if she was drunk or drugged._

 _She felt the creature's hands slowly explore her body. Quinn staggered forward a little when the brunette cupped her bulge that was clearly showing in her snug camo pants. The blonde could only grunt as her head leaned down against the woman's shoulder as she began to stroke Quinn firmly, then everything went dark._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quinn slowly dragged her thoughts back to the mission at hand, absentmindedly rubbing her neck in the process as it seemed to ache just a bit. It was the only momenta from the thief she was left with. When the blonde came to, she found herself on a ferry heading back towards New York, with no memory of how she got there except for a terrible headache.

In summary, any thoughts regarding the elusive thief seemed to piss Quinn off. The blonde couldn't seem to focus as the puncture wounds on her neck seems to burn hotly, causing the hitman to releasing her gun and let out a sharp cry, putting one hand on the ground of the room and one clutching her neck.

Everything seemed blurred as she blinked rapidly to try and focus her vision.

 **A/N: Review for more or don't Its just something to get my authors note out.**


End file.
